


Gargantia On The Verdurous Planet

by Ratango



Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratango/pseuds/Ratango
Summary: A retelling of the 2014 anime by Gen Urobuchi.A proposed second season was cancelled for unknown reasons.





	1. Castaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of years into the future, humanity is locked in a life-or-death battle against the hostile Hideauze aliens!  
After a botched up space battle,16-year-old Ensign Ledo, loyal soldier of the Galactic Alliance of Humankind, is whisked away to an unknown location alongside his high-tech AI mecha, Chamber.

Outer space is a battleground, the Galactic Alliance of Humankind is at war!

Ensign Ledo is an Alliance soldier, he pilots a Machine Calibre called Chamber. Machine Calibres are huge, flying military robots.

During their last battle, the Alliance was on the retreat! The Hideauze, gigantic squid-like aliens, have destroyed most of the Alliance's armada!

“I’ll stay behind and hold them off!” orders Commander Kugel, Ledo’s boss. “Head back to the mothership!” Kugel charges into danger on his Machine Calibre, Striker.

Suddenly, a Hideauze pounced on Chamber and sinks its fangs into his armour. A laser strike blasts the deadly alien to space dust! The mothership begins to leave through the wormhole, Ledo and Chamber are left behind and sent spiralling out of control...

Chamber wakes up Ledo. “You have been asleep for six months, we were probably caught in the space-time continuum and wound up in a random location.” He showed a video of what’s happening outside, some strange humans with primitive mechanic tools speaking a strange language. “They are attempting to gain entry, please advise.”

Ledo decided to wait for the people to leave before exiting. ”The local gravity is 1G and the air is safe to breathe.” Reported Chamber. “Good.” 

Ledo removed his helmet and plucked out a Hideauze tooth stuck in Chamber’s armour. “I’d like to save up on as much oxygen as possible.”

A door opened and Ledo hid from view, in came a teenage girl and a young adult man. The man noticed Ledo’s footprints and wielded a pipe wrench in defence.

Ledo jumped out and grabbed the girl, firing a warning shot with his laser pistol before fleeing. “If I take a hostage, they won’t attack me on sight.” He told Chamber while side-stepping angry guards.

He burst out the door, only to face a bright morning sun on an endless sea. Ledo was on a giant ship!

The teenage girl escaped while he was distracted, Ledo found himself at gunpoint by almost every person on board.

“Now, Chamber!” cried Ledo. The futuristic robot smashed himself free and hovered in midair.

“It appears we have ended up on the planet of humanity’s origin,” said Chamber. “Earth.”


	2. The Planet Of Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledo discovers a surprising revelation as to his current location. Later, pirates attack!

“Impossible!” Ledo couldn’t believe what he heard, he was taught that Earth was frozen over thousands of years ago. The ship’s own robots rolled into position, weapons armed.

Chamber landed in front to protect his pilot, he had deciphered the native language. “Discontinue attack. We are not enemies. Please lower your weapons.”

A young woman wearing glasses and a uniform stepped forward. “I am Ridget, the Fleet Commander’s aide. Identify yourself!” she demanded.

On Ledo’s behalf, Chamber told Ridget about the Alliance and the Hideauze, he also requested to speak with the Fleet Commander.

Ridget didn’t understand. “Come out of there now!”

“This machine is unmanned.” Chamber answered.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Hours passed and the situation hasn’t improved. “Our immediate priority is to find our location and rejoin our troops.” reminded Ledo. 

“Otherwise, we’ll have to rely on them. The Alliance has been seeking a habitable planet like this, we can start over here.”

“Someone is approaching.” Chamber alerted Ledo. It was the teenage girl from before, carrying a box. She took out a fried fish and ate half before presenting him the other one. 

Ledo felt disgusted, he was used to synthetic nutrients. But he accepted the friendship offer anyway.

The teenage girl introduced herself as Amy and asked where he came from. Ledo pointed skyward. “From space?” Amy wondered.

Amy struck up a conversation throughout the night. She shared that Earth melted into oceans and all land was submerged. Now everybody lives on ships that join up into fleets, people often dived down to the seabed to salvage shipwrecks and build new fleets. The one they were on is called Gargantia.

The next morning, an alarm sounded. “Bellows’ ship is attacked by pirates!” panicked Amy, Bellows was her friend.

Ledo jumped aboard Chamber and took off. Laser beams flashed like lightning and sank all hostile ships, the confused pirates were zapped into oblivion. Bellows was saved!


	3. The Villainous Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates want revenge on Ledo and Gargantia! Can he and Chamber repulse their assault without casualties?

Upon returning, Ledo expected a far warmer welcome. “All pirates have been destroyed!”

“You idiot!” Amy yelled and ran away.

Amy returned with a tall girl by her side. “My name is Bellows," said the tall girl. "I wanted to talk to you about today.”  
As the three talked over food, Bellows explained that all human life was precious, including the pirates. Gargantia has always tried to keep them away peacefully.

“We have a saying here,” Bellows roasted the meat over a flame. “Give water to the one who catches the fish. Because we depend on each other to survive, yet the pirates do not follow such a rule. Now that death is involved, they will have no choice but to fight back.”

She handed Ledo a small communication device, saying he’ll be needed in the fight ahead before leaving.

Later, Bellows called from the bridge. “The pirates will arrive by nightfall.”

“I have already acquired targeting data on the approaching fleet.” Chamber replied.

“With your weaponry, it is possible you could destroy us if you wanted to. Correct?” came Ridget’s voice.

“Yes. This machine alone could annihilate this entire fleet.”

“Then why would you defend weaklings like us?”

Ledo quoted the saying Bellows told him about, and that the pirates refused such a concept. So he concluded that it would be better for him if he sided with Gargantia. If he dealt with the pirates, they might let him stay.

Fleet Commander Fairlock was on board with the decision. “I agree,” said the old man. “We mustn’t neglect to give water to the one who catches the fish.”

Gargantia went into lockdown, all lights were off and every citizen barricaded the doors behind them. As mechanics installed a massive floodlight on Chamber’s shoulder, Ridget went over the plan. “You mission is to distract the pirates, please refrain from excessive attacks.”

Ledo positioned Chamber above the pirate armada and activated the floodlight, every pirate gun opened up at the Machine Calibre circling out of reach. Meanwhile, Gargantia’s battleships entered striking distance. High-explosive shells arced back and forth across the angry seas, several vessels have been knocked out of the fight.

“I estimate seventeen minutes before all allied ships are wiped out.” Said Chamber. 

“No choice then,” agreed the young Ensign. “We’ll have to enter the battle.”

Chamber swooped in and zapped the pirate’s shipboard cannons and engines. Without warning, pirate robots deployed from submerged submarines and boarded Gargantia!

Ledo spotted a large robot shaped like a giant, red lobster tearing over the waves. The  
Surfing Lobster jumped over the battleships and weaved through a hail of gunfire before slamming into Gargantia’s command tower.

“I wonder where Fleet Commander Fairlock is?” sneered Pirate Queen Lukkage, the robot’s pilot. “I want to crush him like a tiny bug!”

Chamber grabbed the Surfing Lobster from behind. “My, my! Suddenly embracing a lady from behind, eh?” teased the Pirate Queen. “I like aggressive men!”

Lukkage’s two handmaidens arrived on speedboats, guns blazing. They fired grappling hooks at Chamber and attempted to bring him down, but the mighty Machine Calibre was too strong. He hoisted the speedboats clear out of the water!

“Surrender immediately!” warned Chamber.

“Who do you think I am?!” protested a hapless Lukkage. “I’ll never surrender, even if it kills me!”

The Surfing Lobster was flung far off into the horizon, defeated.

All of Gargantia cheered as the surviving pirates scattered, Ledo and Chamber were heroes!

Amy greeted them with a basketful of live fish, fresh from the ocean. “Good job! I’ll cook you a special dinner tonight!”

“Th....Thank you!” Ledo only managed to stammer.


	4. The Flute Of Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gargantia is safe, but Ledo is ordered to compensate for all damages incurred in return for free bed and board.

Ridget thanked Ledo and Chamber by allowing them to stay in an old hangar for free. “This is your invoice for the damages while rendering service.” She showed him a piece of paper.

“You’re charging him for repairs?!” Amy protested. She thought it was unfair, but Ridget assured it was a mutual deal.

That was how Ledo ended up moving cargo containers for money. It didn’t go very well.

Whenever Chamber tried to fly, he entangled himself in some cables and dropped heavy steel containers all over the deck. Ledo allowed one of the more seasoned workers to supervise Chamber while he sat in a quiet, shady corner. He saw several happy young children playing nearby.

“Considering how hot it is, they sure are wasting a lot of energy.” Ledo wondered. “They lack any form of discipline, how could their instructor allow it?”

Chamber came up with an answer. “Hypothesis: Children’s drills here do not have an instructor.” 

Ledo was confused. “It makes no sense. How are they raised to become productive adults?” 

At that moment, Amy arrived. She asked what he was doing. Ledo showed her the Hideauze tooth, he carved strange holes in it with his laser pistol. He offered to give it to Amy as a gift.

“This’ll make a great gift for Bevel, my little brother.” Smiled Amy, while she gave Ledo a tour of Gargantia. He elaborated that families were deemed inefficient and unnecessary in the Galactic Alliance, so he had been all alone most of his life.

Amy said that Bevel has heart problems and is bedridden most of the time. 

“In the Galactic Alliance,” said Ledo. “Humans too frail to participate in battle are useless and culled. Is there someone I can converse with to learn more?”

Ledo was introduced to a kind man named Dr. Oldham, Gargantia’s wisest person called the Sage. 

When Ledo asked how he could return to the Galactic Alliance, Dr. Oldham shook his head. “Much of the ancient’s wisdom was lost long ago, knowledge of space is especially scarce.” He showed him an old book. “This is what we know so far, though I doubt it would be of any use to you.”

The Ensign asked another question. “This fleet is extremely inefficient, both command structure and child rearing are defective while the citizen’s behaviour is disorganized. And I cannot comprehend why you care for the weak.”

Dr. Oldham laughed. “Pardon me, but this ‘efficiency’ you speak of has a rather narrow scope. Why don’t you ask Amy brother, Bevel?”

The pale, young boy lying in bed was ecstatic to meet someone from outer space. Ledo spoke about the Alliance’s mission to eradicate the Hideauze.

“Do you ever get tired of war?” asked Bevel. 

“For battle fatigue, the only recourse is death.” Ledo answered.

“This fleet isn’t a military operation.” Bevel explained. “It’s just everybody coming together to survive, sometimes we help each other out and sometimes we fight. There is no set plan so that everybody is free to live their own lives.”

Bevel then asked Ledo what the Alliance would do if the Hideauze were defeated. “I would stand by for further instructions.” Said the young Ensign.

Bevel smiled. “We’re not that different after all! You gotta keep living to do that!”

Later at work, Bellows came to check up on Ledo. Then it started to rain. “C’mon! Grab a tarp and help us gather more water!”

Ledo returned to Bevel’s room to dry off. He told the little boy that rain, oceans and sickly people do not exist in space.

“I don’t think of myself as unnecessary,” Bevel replied. “I have my big sister and she needs me. I’m here because I want to be here for Amy and myself. Someone out there must need you too, Ledo.” 

He noticed the Hideauze tooth. “This looks like a flute.”

As Bevel played it, Ledo’s memory resurfaced. He remembered a little boy that looked like himself, he showed Ledo how to make the flute before being sent off to die...

Tears trickled down the Ensign’s face.  
“I’m sorry,” apologised Bevel. “Did I say something wrong? Maybe you remembered something sad.”  
He handed back the flute to Ledo, who wondered if there was something more to all this than meets the eye.


	5. Calm Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsuccessful job hunt, Ledo joins Amy and all her friends at a party.

The next morning, Ledo gave Chamber a command. “Chamber, do search: What kind of work could I do here?”

Chamber came up empty, he possessed insufficient data on local employment opportunities and was unable to find non-battle duties appropriate for Ledo’s skillset.

Amy hopped over cheerfully and gave Ledo an envelope. “That’s your pay for moving all that cargo.”

He pocketed the cash and told her his desire to work.

Amy allowed Ledo to tag along on her job as a delivery girl. It would be inconvenient for everyone to hand deliver letters and small packages, so she gets paid in return for delivering them on their behalf. That was how the people of Gargantia supported each other.

Their search didn’t go very well; there were no openings for a new mechanic; the fishermen’s lines haven’t been biting; and Bellows was too busy with paperwork to hire Ledo for her salvage team.

Ensign Ledo decided to search himself. He headed to a cattle farm, where the farmer directed him to a large shed piled with putrid cow manure! The stench was so awful that Ledo ran far away to catch his breath.

A siren went off and Gargantia slowed to a dead stop.

“Yo!” A young blond man tossed Ledo a floral shirt. The Ensign recognised him as Pinion. 

“Quit standing around, kid!” laughed Pinion. “It’s time to have a little fun!” 

He told Ledo that there was a calm at sea. Whenever that happened, the mechanics would make important repairs after turning off all the power. Pinion managed to get himself some juicy raw beef for a barbecue. As head mechanic, he decided to let his colleagues do all the work for him.

Pinion also invited Amy, Bevel and Dr. Oldham, he led them to a secret corner of Gargantia few people paid attention to. Now they could relax in peace.

Amy’s girlfriends Saaya and Melty were already there. They finished setting up the umbrellas and deck chairs. Chamber landed gently on the pontoon, his great weight dipped one end below the water. 

“Hey, that spot looks inviting!” exclaimed Saaya. 

“Let’s swim!” Amy agreed. The girls stripped into their bathing suits and huddled around Ledo. “Come with us, Ledo! Take off those lame clothes and jump in!” 

Melty flung off his space suit, revealing his toned body.

“He’s even better without a shirt!” ogled Saaya.

Saaya and Melty splashed each other with water, Amy taught Ledo how to swim and Bevel took a nap in the shade with Dr. Oldham.

Pinion attempted to start the cook-off, but there was no power. He had no way to cook the meat! “Can’t you get your tin can to do something about this?” Pinon turned to Ledo. He relayed Pinion’s instructions to Chamber, who incinerated the steak to ashes!

“For goodness sake....” grumbled Pinion. 

He paused. 

“Oh no! I totally forgot!"  
Pinon turned to Ledo. "Hey Ledo, I got a job for you!”  
He scribbled onto a small note and gave it to him. “Head down to the old iron smith , I’m counting on ya!”

The written instructions told Ledo to head down to a dark, seedy corner of Gargantia. All manner of shady figures slept on carpets next to the walls amongst dimly lit candles. 

“Are you by yourself?” came a weird voice. Ledo looked over his shoulder and saw three ugly men dressed like women!  
“You’ve got a cute face, and a very juicy body!” one of them flirted.

Ensign Ledo ran as fast as he could from the she-men trio hot on his heels. They ran up some spiral steps winding round a massive tower. He arrived at a dead end, it gave way and Ledo fell like a rock.

Fortunately, Amy was racing Saaya and Melty on their surf-kites nearby. She caught Ledo with seconds to spare and soared up to the very top. She asked him what he was doing. To be honest, Ledo wasn’t too sure himself.  
Amy activated a mechanical pump and the whole tower rumbled. Powerful nozzles gushed out an umbrella of water, the girls refilled their canteens and dropped off Ledo near his destination. 

He gave the old lady Pinion’s note and she handed him a strange box.

When Ledo returned, he saw that the party had become a lot more crowded. He saw Bellows and Ridget, even some of the ship masters were there too! Chamber was lying down in the baking sun to heat up his metal armour while Pinion used him as an improvised grill. Amy took out a bottle of delicious steak sauce from Ledo’s box. “Who wants to eat?”

Everyone ate their fill until the sun set. The wind picked up, signalling it was time to get back to work.

“Pinion heard you couldn’t find a job.” Amy explained. “So he threw this party to cheer you up!” She dragged him by the arm and resumed her attempt to find work for Ledo.

“No. Cows.” He stammered. 

Coincidentally, Pinion bumped into his colleagues. They weren’t happy with him! 

“Pinion! So this is where you’ve been slacking off!” they complained.

“Wait, this is legitimate work here!” Pinion panicked. “I’m sorry!”


	6. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledo's job hunt continues as Gargantia prepares for a festive occasion.

Ledo stared at the money he earned working, he deduced he could buy plenty of meals with his amount. It seemed to be too much, soldiers weren’t allowed personal possessions back in the Galactic Alliance. Earth had so much water and air, they would never run out.  
“Could it be I was overpaid by mistake?” the Ensign wondered.  
He asked Amy who flew in via hang glider how to use money. “Perfect timing!” she smiled. “Soon there’ll be tons of fun things to spend on, ‘cos it’s festival time!”

That very day, Gargantia’s fishermen expected to haul in plenty of fish. The food will be used for a feast and extra manpower would be needed, so Ledo volunteered.

The captain ordered Ledo to practice operating a diving robot. Everything went smoothly, until it was time to get in the water. Ensign Ledo foundered like a lame duck.

Later, Amy had lunch with him. “Cheer up! I make mistakes all the time, everyone does.”

Saaya and Melty showed up dressed in ponchos. “Hey, you not even changed yet?!”  
Amy apologised that something came up so soon and left in a hurry. 

Ledo went with Pinion who treated him to a huge dinner. “People can’t see who you really are,” Pinion said, “What do you want? You must be interested in something.”

The stage lit up and there stood Amy, Saaya and Melty in belly dance outfits. As the beautiful trio waved their arms and shimmied their hips to a wildly cheering audience, Ledo gave a straight answer: "I want to return to the Alliance battlefront.”

“Not that, soldier boy. I meant here on this ship.” Pinion corrected him. “Why not join me in salvaging? With that tin can of yours, we can score some big stuff!” He went on to entice Ledo with all the things he could buy for himself. Delicious meals, his very own ship, whatever his heart desired.

Bellows walked in and was quick to pull Ledo aside. She offered to teach him how to read maps and tides as a first-class salvager. Pretty soon she and Pinion were arguing about who Ledo should team up with.

The main dish was served. Pinion salivated as he removed the lid...

“Hideauze!” Ledo shot up from his seat and aimed his laser pistol at the cooked octopus.

Bellows munched on a tentacle to show it was harmless. “If this freaks you out, you’d better not run into a whalesquid. You’ll lose it completely and pass out!”

Afterwards, Ledo rejoined Chamber on the fishing boat. The Machine Calibre didn’t know his own strength and turned the whole catch into fish paste! This time, with Ledo at the controls, they managed to make up for the blunder. The feast would go on!

That night, Ledo and Amy gazed at the stars up on deck. “I want to see Amy dance” Ledo asked. She nodded and put on her best show for him, her best friend from outer space.

Dr. Oldham was sitting beside Bevel when the couple returned. “With money, I can get things for others.” He shared what he had learned. “Presents and good food to eat.”

“The pay you received wasn’t just a reward,” agreed Dr. Oldham. “It signifies that you gave aid and support.”


	7. A Soldier's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While salvaging with Bellows, Ledo and Chamber are attacked by a creature the Gargantians call a 'whalesquid'. Ledo kills the beast and learns it is a Hideauze, but his actions are frowned upon by the Gargantians.

The next day, Ledo and Bellows were hundreds of feet below the ocean. He and Chamber were cutting open a hole in the hull of a sunken ship.

Warnings sounded in the cockpit. “Hideauze incoming!”  
Chamber launched at the creature known to Gargantia as a whalesquid.

“Stop, Ledo!” cried Bellows. “Leave it alone!” 

Chamber fired a shot, but the seawater threw his aim wide off the mark. The angry whalesquid latched on to Bellows’ robot! She detached its mechanical limbs and floated to safety.  
Then, Chamber barrelled in and squeezed the whalesquid so hard, it exploded in a cloud of gore and blood!

While Chamber analysed the remains of the dead whalesquid, Ridget summoned Ledo and Bellows. “How could you let him attack a whalesquid?!” she grilled them both. Gargantia has viewed whalesquids as sacred animals since ancient times, to kill one without cause was the ultimate taboo.

“It’s my fault,” Bellows was willing to accept the blame. “I didn’t inform him well enough...”

“Are you saying there are more of them?” Ledo interrupted. “I will hunt them down and destroy them all!”  
He proceeded to explain how the Hideauze he’d fought all his life were a threat to humanity and that it was a matter of life and death for the human race.

Flange, one of the ship masters, walked in. “The Fleet Commander wants a detailed briefing from you.”  
Ridget gestured at Ledo and Bellows. “Perfect timing, they’re here too.”  
“Do you want the Fleet Commander to listen to all that arguing?” Flange raised an eyebrow.  
“No,” Ridget relented. “I’ll report alone.”

Ledo went to see Bevel and asked him all about the whalesquids, he wanted to know how many there were and how to get rid of them. Bevel and Amy were horrified!  
“Right now your entire civilization is in danger!” argued Ledo. “It is only a matter of time before they strike!”

Analysis of the whalesquid sample was completed. “This biological specimen and the Hideauze are identical species.” Said Chamber.  
“I knew it!” Ledo narrowed his deathly gaze. “Why can’t these people understand...? The Hideauze must be annihilated!”

“The definition of survival on this planet differs from the Galactic Alliance,” Chamber explained. “It is: co-existence, co-prosperity.”

Fleet Commander Fairlock’s voice echoed throughout Gargantia. “A pod of whalesquid is approaching the fleet, there is a substantial number of them. But so long as we are careful, there will be no danger. Gargantia is going to power down completely, every ship is to turn off all lights and sounds. All citizens stay where you are, no unnecessary noise!”

Just as Ledo was about to leave on his vendetta, Amy stopped him. Ridget arrived with two armed guards. “If the whalesquids attack the fleet, you may do as you wish.”  
She held him at gunpoint. “But unless they do, I cannot allow you to take action!”

The ship they were standing on started to shake. Ledo looked down as dark, writhing shapes of whalesquids rushed just beneath them in huge masses. After several intense minutes, the entire pod passed by and disappeared.

Amy tried to comfort Ledo. “Don’t touch me!” he snapped. Clearly, he was not in a good mood.

Around that time, Fairlock passed away after an argument with Flange and Pinion. They wanted to leave Gargantia with Ledo and Chamber to seek treasure from a whalesquid nest. The elderly Fleet Commander put his foot down, but the stress was too much and his body gave out. Ridget accepted his dying wish and solemnly assumed leadership of Gargantia.


	8. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledo is recruited by Pinion on his personal vendetta against the whalesquids.

Chamber managed to triangulate their exact position.  
“Does that mean we can go?!” Ledo beamed at the good news.

“Negative, a distress signal would require at least six thousand years to get through. Returning to the main force at this time is not feasible.”

Ledo found the news difficult to swallow. “I can’t go back?”

During Fairlock’s funeral, Pinion made Ledo an offer he couldn’t refuse. He also wanted revenge against the whalesquids for killing his elder brother many years ago. Pinion knows where the whalesquids built their nest; after Ledo clears the way, he will salvage the treasure hidden inside.  
The Ensign agreed to join his expedition.

Bevel found Ledo in the hangar fashioning a Machine Calibre sized harpoon for Chamber. “Do you really have to go do this?” asked the young boy.

“I have to protect Amy.” Ledo showed him the Hideauze flute. “A child who looked like me made this and gave it to me, it is possible he was my younger brother. In the Galactic Alliance, one who cannot fight cannot live. The Hideauze are to blame; if the ones on Earth expand their domain, they will wage war on humans. If Earth becomes like the Alliance, you will be killed. For Amy’s sake too, I cannot let her lose someone she loves. I do not want Amy to suffer.”

Flange’s fleet separated the next day, Melty (Flange's granddaughter) went with them. Saaya and Amy bade their goodbyes. 


	9. Deep Sea Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinion leads his faction to a whalesquid nest in search for treasure. Ledo discovers a jarring truth behind the entire Hideauze-Alliance War.

Hanging in the air like an infinite ghost, the thick fog blinded Pinion’s ship like a shapeless curtain. They have arrive in the infamous Sea of Mists, rumour has it that no one has emerged from it alive.  
“All vessels, full stop!” barked Pinion. “Tin can, you’re on!”

Ledo and Chamber plunged into the ominous depths and made a beeline for a whole swarm of whalesquids numbering in the thousands.  
The deadly sea monsters were no match for a Galactic Alliance Machine Calibre, Chamber disembowelled whalesquid after whalesquid with slicing motions of his giant harpoon.

“Ledo! Lure’em outta their nest!” Pinion instructed over the radio. Chamber executed a feigned retreat as the remaining whalesquids darted after him.

A large robot onboard the ship tossed depth charges into the water. Chamber activated his protective force field as the cylindrical explosives detonated.

“Enemy numbers are decreasing, they have likely retreated to defend their base.” Chamber reported. Ledo carefully navigated inside the entrance corridor when an extra-large whalesquid loomed in front of him! It had many more eyes and tentacles than normal; its transparent body pulsed with millions of eggs.

After dealing with the threat, he pressed on into the mysterious interior beyond. Multiple, tiny tentacle polyps with weird shapes inside them lined the walls. 

“Hypothesis: They are Hideauze in the process of maturation.” Chamber deduced. “Very little is known about the Hideauze life cycle, henceforth I shall refer to them as Hideauze larvae.” The Machine Calibre snuffed out large swaths with an intense heat ray.

A derelict rotunda lay at the other end of the corridor. Corrosion caused a chunk of the structure to land with a loud thud.  
Ledo investigated and saw what appeared to be data storage devices floating inside in decent condition.

Chamber began accessing and deciphering the contents. “Cannot disclose data. This material is deemed classified by the Galactic Alliance of Humankind.”  
“What’s the point of all this?! Look at where we are!” Ledo reprimanded Chamber. “When contact with the main unit is interrupted, the highest ranking officer on site has the right to command. Who is the highest ranking person here?!”

The Machine Calibre obeyed his pilot and played the video.

Thousands of years ago, Earth was gripped by a terrible ice age. Humans began building spaceships to find a new home amongst the stars. Because the journey may take centuries to complete, some humans decided to mutate themselves to survive in outer space; that was how the Hideauze were born. When news got out, all those who opposed such an action formed the Galactic Alliance of Humankind. They constructed a wormhole device with a self destruct function. They planned to escape Earth and destroy the wormhole behind them, stranding the Hideauze on Earth. The two factions have been at war ever since.

Now the situation became clear. Everything Ledo fought for and believed in was a big, fat lie. He now realized he was nothing but a pawn in a game played by hateful humans murdering their own.  
A newly hatched whalesquid larvae swum in front. It looked like a little girl.  
Chamber mechanically stretched out his cold, hard, metallic hand.  
“Chamber, no…!”  
The mighty Machine Caliber clenched.  
A cloud of red wafted in Ledo’s cockpit display.


	10. Island Of Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a wealth of treasure plundered from the whalesquid nest, Pinion lets his ego go to his head. Meanwhile, Ensign Ledo struggles to figure out his stance on the Hideauze Alliance War. Just then, a familiar face appears.

After retrieving his coveted treasure, Pinion began to show his greedy side and declared ownership of the artefacts. He blasted a threat on all radio frequencies, that he had killed all the whalesquid in the Sea of Mists and wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anyone who trespasses.

Just about every soul on Gargantia heard the disturbing news.

Sure enough, Pinion’s big mouth invited trouble really quickly. He took the helm of a battleship pummelling a small pirate flotilla into submission, they surrendered and begged to join Pinion’s crew.

A grand feast was held in Ledo and Chamber’s honor. Amidst all the laughter and dancing, only Ledo refused to join in. Who could blame him? He had been brainwashed into becoming some twisted mass murderer his whole life. There was no way he could live this down.

“The Hideauze pose a threat to the fundamental destruction of the human race.” Chamber stated.

Ledo threw up, feeling really sick in his stomach.

“I’ve heard enough propaganda, Chamber!” the Ensign yelled in despair. “We’re all one human race and we’re just killing each other!”

“You are incorrect,” replied the Machine Calibre. “The link between me and the Alliance has been lost. This is not their dogma, I have arrived at this conclusion independently.”

Chamber then elaborated: “The Hideauze have rejected civilization completely. With strong, versatile bodies, the Hideauze do not require advanced technology like Machine Calibres. Machine Calibers like myself the culmination of humanity’s superior intelligence and therefore necessary for human survival as he offsets the fragile human body.” 

“The reason humans developed their intellect and complex civilizations was to overcome their own physical limitations, this was what separated humans from all other animals. Since the Hideauze no longer possessed limits, their only needs are to feed and reproduce thereby making a superior intellect redundant. In essence, the Hideauze are an ultimate life form.”

“In a war between related species would result in extinction for the loser. One side seeks civilization; the other abandons it. The Hideauze-Alliance war is a conflict between two differing survival strategies.” 

“So long as you desire to continue living,” Chamber told Ledo, “You have no choice but to fight.”

A beeping sensor broke the tense silence, it was an Alliance transmission! Ledo saw an imposing, unknown fleet approaching along with a familiar sight. It was Striker!

“That’s Commander Kugel!”


	11. Supreme Ruler Of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledo reunites with his commanding officer, Commander Kugel, who apparently rules over a fleet of his own. It's somewhat similar to Gargantia, but bears some disturbing similarities to the Alliance.

Kugel’s face appeared on Chamber’s cockpit display. “Long time no see, kid. Glad you’re alive and well. I picked up your transmission, but was on the other side of the planet. Can you come here and join me, Ensign?”

Ledo saluted his commanding officer and took off.

Upon landing on the mysterious ship, Ledo was surrounded by cloaked figures assembled in precise formation. A woman led him inside a monolithic pyramid. He sat in a large room with a dining table in the centre. 

Commander Kugel’s hologram appeared. He apologised for his absence, claiming that a disease has confined him to his sterile cockpit. Issuing orders have been a tedious affair under such circumstances.

Pirate Queen Lukkage, who was now part of the mystery fleet, was sent to pick up Pinion. The blond mechanic was required to restore artefacts dredged up from the seabed to use as weapons, meanwhile Flange’s fleet was to be split up and re-arranged against their will.

“Even as the humans of this planet are blessed with abundant water and air, it is overrun with Hideauze.” Kugel briefed Ledo. “It is therefore our duty to protect and enlighten them.”

Ledo told Commander Kugel about his shocking discovery about the Hideauze. “You mean they were human,” Kugel corrected. “This was tactically understood amongst the command higher-ups; Hideauze are not human beings. The weak serve and support the strong, and the strong in turn protect the weak. Both know their place and that makes them human. Now, Ledo, how would you like to help me change this world?”

After being scanned for any illnesses, Ledo asked Chamber about Kugel. Chamber hypothesised that Kugel chose to remain in his cockpit and out of sight to appear more intimidating, allowing for stronger and more overarching leadership.

The young Ensign was unsure. “Is it right to rule through fear and superstition?”

“A show of force can force an enemy to back down while comforting and ensuring obedience in those one is protecting.” Said Chamber. “To counter a powerful threat like the Hideauze, a display of strength can improve leadership.”

Once Ledo awoke from sleep, Commander Kugel sent him a message. “I require your assistance, Ensign. It is an Awareness plan meant for the inhabitants of this planet. This is the target.” An image came into view.

Gargantia!


	12. Moment Of Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to bring himself to betray Gargantia, Ledo and Chamber make a defiant stand against Kugel and Striker.

Ledo went to the throne room and stood at Striker’s feet. He requested that Kugel scrub the operation.

“If you feel affinity for them, all the more to enlighten them as quickly as possible.” Replied the Commander. “We need more resources to bring order and stability to this planet. Since both of us can’t return to the Alliance, we’ll make this planet our very own utopia. Don’t waver now!”

Raindrops fell and the cloaked strangers started chanting. Then they wrapped people in white robes and tossed them into the sea! Ledo looked on angrily, he never wanted any part of this.

Ledo knew he had to buy Gargantia more time to escape, so he sent Melty to warn them via surf-kite. 

Once she was well on her way, Ledo and Chamber burst out and confronted Kugel. “What are you doing, Ledo? Humans live on this planet, their fate is in our hands!”

“No!” Ledo defied him. “The people of Earth built their own lives here, we can’t just destroy it!”

As the flying robots did battle, Pinion fired one of his cannons at Striker! The shot missed but allowed Ledo to dodge a fatal attack. Lukkage and her pirates joined in too, wreaking havoc on Kugel’s rank and file.

Finally, Ledo saw an opening and tackled Kugel. He pinned Striker to an iron tower and hacked open the cockpit, pistol drawn.


	13. Legend Of The Verdurous Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final battle as Ledo and Chamber duel against Striker for the fate of Earth and humanity.

Suddenly, Kugel’s head shrivelled up and popped off! He had been listening to Striker the whole time!

“I am continuing Commander Kugel’s work in his absence. He created a system which worships me as a supreme being. I am now the fleet’s focal point.” Striker broke free and regained altitude. “They are dependent on me and have become my users; in their eyes, I am God!”

“You are not a God!” yelled Ledo. “These people are just your mindless slaves!”

“Ensign Ledo, as a human being, you too must have experienced the anxiety and stress associated with choice and free will.” Striker told Ledo. “I offer you this optimal recommendation: Worship me. Obey me. Become part of a world over which I preside.”

“What was that?!” Ledo protested. 

Chamber stood up for his pilot. “One who abandons thought and decision making is not human. It is not possible for you, Striker, to serve that many humans. Your logic is faulty. Hypothesis: Because Commander Kugel made an incorrect decision, your system’s reasoning has reached an illogical conclusion. This calls into question our own existence as Machine Calibres. Conclusion: Striker must be destroyed!”

Ledo was touched that Chamber would defend him like this.

“Despite this unexpected turn of events, Ensign Ledo, you have consistently thought rationally and made the correct decisions as a human being. So even now I’ve been able to maintain functions within normal parameters.”

“C’mon Chamber!” Ledo felt a wave of newfound strength rush through his bones. “We have a duty to uphold!” 

Down below, Flange managed to organize his own rebellion. His men overpowered Kugel’s guards and detached the ships while citizens hid behind reinforced bulkheads.

While duelling with Striker, Ledo saw Amy in the distance on her surf-kite. “Ledo! I want to stay with you and be by your side! Come back to Gargantia! The place which you tried to protect!”

A bright object streaked from the heavens and rocked Kugel’s fleet. “That’s what I was talking about!” Amy encouraged. “We won’t let anybody hurt our friends!” She flashed a message to the battleships steaming in combat formation below, they relayed it to Gargantia which readied its hidden superweapon to fire the next shot.

Direct hit! Striker’s pyramid was no more!

“Striker is headed for Gargantia!” Chamber tracked the rogue Machine Calibre.

“After her!” Ledo commanded.

Pinion jumped off into the Surfing Lobster’s metal claws, Pirate Queen Lukkage whisked him away to safety as the final blow from Gargantia obliterated the entire structure.

Ledo was becoming increasingly exhausted. Striker was too fast and too powerful. “I don’t mind dying, we can’t go back anyway. All my life, I’ve known how to die. But I’m not sure I know how to live. In spite of that, there was someone who taught me how. I want to see her again; to hear her voice again.”

Suddenly, Ledo’s cockpit blared warnings and orange. “Ensign Ledo, your current psychological state is unsuitable for a soldier. I am relieving you of your military duties. Non-combatants are not allowed in the cockpit. Please exit immediately!”

Chamber jettisoned his cockpit with Ledo still inside it. “I am accomplishing my sole purpose in programming by ensuring that you achieve further success. The vast seas and skies of this world will provide you with many opportunities. Survive. Explore. I expect you to achieve great things and live your life to its fullest.”

Striker let loose with a barrage of laser fire. “You do not have the authority to reject your pilot!”

“My pilot no longer needs support. Once I eliminate the final obstacle in his way, my mission will be complete. Response to final order: Go to hell, tin can!”

With that, Chamber slammed into Striker and exploded, destroying them both.

Ledo crashed into the sea. He was heartbroken at the loss of his best friend, yet he felt proud of him for his noble sacrifice.

The final battle was over! Lukkage and the pirates, as well as what remained of Kugel’s fleet joined up with Gargantia. Ledo is now working as a salvager, he even discovered a way to pass the whalesquids safely without disturbing them. Now he could return with more knowledge from the past.

And fulfil his new mission: to be with Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from “Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet” by Gen Urobuchi circa. 2014  
All rights go to their respective owners


End file.
